Out of the Dark
by TammyDevil666
Summary: The end of "Harsh Light of Day" goes a bit differently. Spike came back to Sunnydale for more than just the gem.


I was watching "Harsh Light of Day" a little while ago and thought that I would change the ending. Don't we all agree that Spike should have kept the ring? Well, in my version he's a nicer Spike. So, it's all good. It's just a short ficlet because I really wasn't gonna do much with it. Just a little Spuffy goodness I thought of. I hope everyone would like it and you know the drill. I'll take feedback of any kind!

Buffy watched with a hurt expression on her face as Parker walked away. She couldn't understand what she did wrong when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Bloody stupid git." She heard Spike say and she didn't care to turn around as he moved closer to her. "That's the thing about college boys. They never know what they have even when it's staring them right in the face." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stare at the place where Parker was once standing. She addressed Spike without even looking at him.

"It was my fault. I must have done something wrong." Spike grew angry as he grabbed Buffy and turned her around so she was looking at him.

"You did nothing wrong, you hear me? He was an idiot and you deserve better than that." Buffy was surprised at what Spike was saying and realized she had tears in her eyes. She then noticed that they were both standing in the sunlight and realized that he must have found the gem. She didn't even feel scared.

"You look good in the sun. A little pale, but that's nothing new." Spike smiled and just realized that he was standing with her in the sunlight. He must have forgotten about it. "So, I see you found the gem." She said and he nodded as he held up his hand to show her the ring.

"Yeah, it's a lot smaller than I thought it would be." He told her as he moved closer to her and she didn't even step away from him. "Do you want to know why I came back here, Slayer? It wasn't just for the gem." Buffy figured what was coming, but she really didn't feel like fighting right now.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Spike brushed her hair off of her neck and moved toward her ear.

"I came for you." He whispered which sent shivers up and down her spine. Buffy closed her eyes and didn't open them until he moved away from her.

"So, is that it? You finally come to kill me? I guess now that you have that gem you might have a bigger chance." Spike laughed as he shook his head.

"I didn't come here to kill you, Buffy. Quite the opposite infact." Buffy raised her eyebrows since she wasn't used to him saying her name.

"What are you talking about?" Spike moved closer to her again and caressed her cheek.

"I couldn't get Drusilla back and I really don't care. I realized that I wanted someone else." Buffy was even more confused.

"What are you getting at, Spike?" He rolled his eyes and knew that he would have to be a little more clear.

"This is what I came here for." With that said he moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Buffy was surprised again as she started to kiss him back. He sucked on her bottom lip. They were like that until Buffy needed to breathe. She tried to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and he brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I first saw you." He replied as he started to kiss her again and she did nothing to stop him. He broke away after a few minutes to let her breathe again. "Let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the college.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I have a place around here. I thought we should finish this in private. That is if you want to." He said hoping that she would agree to going with him. He was greeted by a smile from her.

"Yeah, sounds good." He returned her smile as they continued to walk. They got to his apartment a few minutes later and Buffy was looking around. It wasn't a lot of space, but it was definitely Spike. "When did you get this place?" She wondered.

"I saved the life of the woman who owns the building a few years ago. She lets me stay here whenever I'm in town." Buffy was surprised and wondered how long he would be sticking around this time, but she didn't want to think about that.

"You saved someone's life when you were evil?" Spike gave her a smile.

"I still am evil, love." Buffy nodded.

"Right, of course." Spike shrugged off the comment.

"Wasn't a big deal. It was when Angelus thought I was still stuck in the wheelchair. I would always hear him and Dru shagging in the room next to mine. I couldn't deal with it, so I would always go out every night. I never hunted, just walked around and that's when I came across these fledglings attacking an old woman. So, I decided to help her out." He explained and Buffy gave him a smile when he was finished.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were going soft." Spike glared at her.

"I'm not going bloody soft. You take that back, Slayer." Buffy laughed and shook her head.

"So, where's your room?" She said as she changed the subject and Spike suddenly felt nervous. He didn't even understand why. He just led her over to his room and she saw that he had a nice, huge bed with black sheets. Like that was a surprise. She then suddenly started to feel nervous when Spike wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Buffy took a deep breath and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No, I want to do this." Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed as they both sat down.

"Don't worry, pet. I'll make it good for you." Buffy nodded as she lay down. Spike took his clothes off and then helped her do the same with hers. Their clothes were soon on the floor as Spike positioned himself on top of Buffy. He looked into her eyes to make sure that this was what she really wanted. The look she gave him said it all as he slowly pushed into her. She closed her eyes at the feel of him and let out a moan. "No, open your eyes." He whispered to her and she did as he said as he started to move within her. Spike kissed her pouty lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth and he was rewarded by Buffy massaging his tongue with hers. Spike couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good. They were both soon brought to release as they tried to catch their breaths, one who really didn't need to. Spike slowly pulled out of her and lay by her side as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He could tell that Buffy was starting to doze off. He kissed her on the top of the head and dozed off with her. Buffy woke up the next day feeling better than she has in a while as she thought about what happened the night before. She then grew scared as she looked next to her to see that Spike was still there and staring right at her. She sighed in relief.

"You're still here." Spike wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Well, yeah. Where else would I be?" Buffy shrugged as she felt embarrassed and looked away from him.

"It's just that I always seem to wake up alone." Spike gave her a kiss on the lips to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm right here, love. It'll take a lot to get me out of this bed." Buffy smiled at him and then her smile faded when she thought about what she wanted to ask.

"Spike, was I okay?" Spike was surprised that she would have to ask that.

"Were you okay? You were bloody amazing, kitten." Buffy sighed in relief again. "Those wankers never let you believe that, did they?" Buffy shook her head. Spike grew angry and wanted to bash their heads in for hurting her. He didn't understand how anyone could be with this woman and let her go. He only had one night with her, but he never wanted it to end. He wanted plenty more nights with her and not just that. It wasn't only about sex for him, he wanted everything with her. He realized that he was in love with her and maybe he always was. It just took him this long to really see it. He hugged her to him and kissed her hair. "I'm not like them, Buffy. I won't ever leave you. I'll be here for as long as you want me to." Buffy pulled away and Spike noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I don't ever want you to go. I know things will be hard, but I've dealt with worse. You've made me feel so special and loved in only one night and I don't want that to go away. I'm not used to feeling like that." Spike gave her another kiss on the lips.

"I'll make you feel like that every day if you want. How about I take you on a proper date tomorrow? You can blow off your classes and we can have a picnic in the park or something. Just the two of us and the sunlight. What do you say?" Buffy gave him a big smile.

"I would say it's a date." Spike returned her smile and hugged her as she rested her head on his chest. She soon fell back asleep and all he could do was stare at her. She was perfect and she was all his. He would never let anyone take her away from him. He then thought about his grandsire and what he gave up. He shook his head as he looked back at the woman in his arms. Angelus was a bloody idiot.

The End

Wow, that was definitely corny. Oh well, nothing wrong with that. After all the drama Joss gave us we could all use something sweet. I also wanted to say that it might take me a little longer to update "It's Okay to Be Different" for those that were into that story. I'll try to update this week, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this and would leave me a review. Thanks ever so!


End file.
